


poison sure as hell taste like honey

by sailormeun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), god is homophobic, simeon had a crush on lucifer okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormeun/pseuds/sailormeun
Summary: "Even as a demon, you're still as beautiful as ever, Lucifer." How many centuries had it been since the war's cold end? Simeon couldn't seem to remember for Lucifer's presence did nothing but place memories of heavy breaths, warm touch and soft lips on his mind. "I can't say I didn't miss you." He couldn't help but add.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	poison sure as hell taste like honey

_"Lucifer, the pride of Celestial Realm, loved by all creation..."_

Loved by all creation indeed.

But as said man– demon stood before him in all his glory, with eyes so piercing that it was pulling him closer, Simeon realized he might've loved him a little bit more than he was supposed to.

"Even as a demon, you're still as beautiful as ever, Lucifer." How many centuries had it been since the war's cold end? Simeon couldn't seem to remember for Lucifer's presence did nothing but place memories of heavy breaths, warm touch and soft lips on his mind. "I can't say I didn't miss you." He couldn't help but add.

Lucifer chuckled, lips pulling an odd smile. "Well, you never did visit."

"They told me not to." _Never trust Lucifer_ , they said. _He would poison your mind, body, and heart_ , they said.

The air in Simeon's room suddenly became heavier. It had only been a day since he arrived at Devildom for the student exchange program, perhaps he was just getting used to its atmosphere... or more likely, it was Lucifer walking up to him closer.

"Did–" The demon hesitated. "Did they find out?"

The genuine concern in his voice made something in his chest flutter. He laughed internally at how it had been a long while since they've seen each other yet Lucifer still had this effect on him. Simeon wanted to play dumb and ask what he meant, but they both knew what they've done, or rather, what they've had wasn't just something they could forget in a snap. "They did. It was difficult to lie, I am an angel after all."

Lucifer's frown deepened, moving to him closer that their bodies could almost touch. "So they forbid you from seeing me?"

"No." Avoiding his eyes, Simeon took a deep breath before saying his next words, "They said I shouldn't because you didn't love me."

Lucifer only scoffed bitterly. "And you believed them?"

"I had faith." The angel said in almost a whisper, like a desperate prayer. Simeon might've fell for the fallen, but he refused to be pulled down with him. It was all a mistake, the nights spent with Lucifer were for his own pleasure, to make Simeon give in to temptation, to make him an ally for his rebellion.

Or rather, the angels made him believe that.

"Did you really think sinners are incapable of love, Simeon?" Lucifer closed the gap between them, caressing Simeon's face so gently, he almost melted.

As a sinner himself, Simeon knew very well that love was what conquered his body during those nights, love was what made him sin, and love was what made him give in to his touch right then.

"Perhaps you're forgetting that I was an angel too when I confessed my love to you."

**Author's Note:**

> lucifer was turning every angel gay that's one of the reasons he got kicked out of heaven


End file.
